retailthecomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Retail Presents
Retail Presents refers to non-story arc related series of strips that tend to poke fun at certain parts of working in retail. Field Guide to Customers *September 18 2006 through September 23 2006 (Chatterbox, Complainer, Displacer, Dumper, Fisher, Lingerer)http://retailcomic.com/comics/september-18-2006/ *October 2 2006 through October 7 2006 (Boomerang Buyer, Neanderthal, Nitpicker, Slosher, Threatener, Whistler)http://retailcomic.com/comics/october-2-2006/ *July 27 2009 through August 1 2009 (Borrower, Coupon Abuser, Church Recruiter, Haggler, Kook, Pack Rat)http://retailcomic.com/comics/july-27-2009/ *August 3 2009 through August 8 2009 (Philosopher, Prodder, Reeker, Space Invader, Sobby, Tagger)http://retailcomic.com/comics/august-3-2009/ *February 25 2013 through March 2 2013 (Seasonal Slacker, Faux Nexter, Clearance Gremlins, Line Stopper, Clock Blocker, Phone Browser)http://retailcomic.com/comics/february-25-2013/ *March 4 2013 through March 9 2013 (Pajama People, Carriage Abandoner, Raucous Teen Gaggle, Constant Christmaser, Showroomer, Historian)http://retailcomic.com/comics/march-4-2013/ *September 2 2013 through September 7 2013 (Conversational Bottlenecker, Traffic Jammer, Man Demander, Comedian, Foister Parent, Grammar Guru)http://retailcomic.com/comics/september-2-2013/ *September 29 2014 through October 4 2013(Walking Sales Flyer, Pull-Through Bandit, Loaded Questioner, Hipster, Preemptive Striker, Fan)http://retailcomic.com/comics/september-29-2014/ Field Guide to other Retail Employees *January 29 2007 through February 3 2007 (Animosity Generator, Curmudgeon, Devil's Advocate, Slacker, Veteran, Whiner)http://retailcomic.com/comics/january-29-2007/ Fantasy Replies to Dumb Questions *April 23 2007 through April 28 2007http://retailcomic.com/comics/april-23-2007/ Retail Glossary *May 28 2007 through June 2 2007 (Customerism, Box Box, Peg-Blind, Impactful, Planogram, Wall-Stretcher)http://retailcomic.com/comics/may-28-2007/ Fan Week *November 5 2007 through November 10 2007http://retailcomic.com/comics/november-10-2007/ Tales from the Bookstore *March 24 2008 through March 29 2008http://retailcomic.com/comics/march-24-2008/ Signs Your Mall Is In Trouble / Signs That The Mall Might Be Struggling *May 18 2008http://retailcomic.com/comics/may-18-2008/ *March 22 2010 through March 27 2010http://retailcomic.com/comics/march-22-2010/ Fantasy Coupons for Retail Managers *August 4 2008 through August 9 2008http://retailcomic.com/comics/august-4-2008/ Training the Christmas Help *November 3 2008 through November 8 2008http://retailcomic.com/comics/november-3-2008/ Inventory Survival Tips / Inventory Prep Tips *March 16 2009 through March 21 2009http://retailcomic.com/comics/march-16-2009/ *January 14 2013 through January 19 2013http://retailcomic.com/comics/january-14-2013/ Fantasy Coupons for Part-Time Employees *June 8 2009 through June 13 2009http://retailcomic.com/comics/june-8-2009/ Safe Retail Predictions for 2010 *December 28 2009 through January 2 2010http://retailcomic.com/comics/december-28-2009/ Motivational Wisdom from Corporate *June 7 2010 through June 12 2010http://retailcomic.com/comics/june-7-2010/ *June 14 2010 through June 19 2010http://retailcomic.com/comics/june-14-2010/ Last Minute Holiday Shopping Tip *December 20 2010 through December 25 2010http://retailcomic.com/comics/december-20-2010/ How to Keep Busy in February / How to Pad Those Slow February Shifts *January 31 2011 through February 6 2011http://retailcomic.com/comics/january-31-2011/ It's All How You Say It *May 2 2011 through May 7 2011http://retailcomic.com/comics/may-2-2011 Fantasy Coupons for Stock Workers *June 27 2011 through July 2 2011http://retailcomic.com/comics/june-27-2011/ Annotated Adages from Corporate *July 11 2011 through July 16 2011http://retailcomic.com/comics/july-11-2011/ Haikus *September 19 2011 through September 24 2011http://retailcomic.com/comics/september-19-2011/ If Gifts Could Speak *December 19 2011 through December 24 2011http://retailcomic.com/comics/december-19-2011/ The Truth Translator *May 28 2012 through June 2 2012http://retailcomic.com/comics/may-28-2012/ Warning Labels that Should Probably Exist *June 11 2012 through June 16 2012http://retailcomic.com/comics/june-11-2012/ Retail in the Far Future *June 17 2012http://retailcomic.com/comics/june-17-2012/ *December 16 2012http://retailcomic.com/comics/december-16-2012/ Fantasy Coupons for Shoppers *August 13 2012 through August 18 2012http://retailcomic.com/comics/august-13-2012/ Interview Dos & Don'ts *October 1 2012 through October 6 2012http://retailcomic.com/comics/october-1-2012/ Grumbel's Holiday Gift Catalog *November 12 2012 through November 17 2012http://retailcomic.com/comics/november-12-2012/ Retail Employee's 12 Days of Christmas *December 17 2012 through December 22 2012http://retailcomic.com/comics/december-17-2012/ Mysterious Maladies *April 8 2013 through April 13 2013http://retailcomic.com/comics/april-8-2013/ New Retail Terminology *May 20 2013 through May 25 2013http://retailcomic.com/comics/may-20-2013/ Retail Personality Test *June 24 2013 through June 29 2013http://retailcomic.com/comics/june-24-2013/ Customers Say The Darndest Things *February 3 2014 through February 8 2014http://retailcomic.com/comics/february-3-2014/ Fantasy Coupons for Retail Employees *June 30 2014 through July 5 2014http://retailcomic.com/comics/june-30-2014/ Retail Christmas Songs *December 8 2014 through December 13 2014http://retailcomic.com/comics/december-8-2014/ Strange Retail Paradoxes *January 24 2015http://retailcomic.com/comics/january-24-2015/ *January 31 2015http://retailcomic.com/comics/january-31-2015/ Epic Customer Fails *May 11 2015 through May 16 2015http://retailcomic.com/comics/may-11-2015/ How To Protect Yourself From A Shoplifter the Grumbels' Way *May 31 2015 http://retailcomic.com/comics/may-31-2015/ Lunker Answers Fan Mail *July 21 2015http://retailcomic.com/comics/july-20-2015/ to July 25 2015 Then and Now *August 24 2015 to August 29 2015http://retailcomic.com/comics/august-24-2015/ Fantasy Holiday Coupons *November 16 2015 to http://retailcomic.com/comics/november-16-2015/ to November 21 2015 Closed *November 26 2015http://retailcomic.com/comics/november-26-2015/ What You Say/What They Hear *February 1 2016http://retailcomic.com/comics/february-1-2016/ to February 6 2016http://retailcomic.com/comics/february-6-2016/ It's the Little Things That Drive Us Crazy *July 18 2016http://retailcomic.com/comics/july-18-2016/ to July 23 2016http://retailcomic.com/comics/july-23-2016/ Happiness Is... *November 14, 2016http://retailcomic.com/comics/november-14-2016/ to November 19, 2016http://retailcomic.com/comics/november-19-2016/ New Year's Resolutions *January 2, 2017http://retailcomic.com/comics/january-2-2017/ to January 7, 2017http://retailcomic.com/comics/january-7-2017/ Retail/English Translator *September 4, 2017http://retailcomic.com/comics/september-4-2017/ to September 9, 2017http://retailcomic.com/comics/september-9-2017/ Newbies Say the Darndest Things! *November 6, 2017http://retailcomic.com/comics/november-6-2017/ to November 11, 2017http://retailcomic.com/comics/november-11-2017/ What to Expect When Your Store is Closing *February 19, 2018http://retailcomic.com/comics/february-19-2018/ to References Category:Content